battle_for_dream_island_bfdifandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for BFDI
Battle for BFDI, also known as BFB, Battle for B.F.D.I. (as seen on the title card), Battle for Battle for Dream Island and BFBFDI (said by the fans) is the fourth season of the Battle for Dream Island series and the successor to IDFB. It aired on November 3, 2017, with the release of Getting Teardrop to Talk. Overview Battle for BFDI goes back to the traditional format of having some challenges and eliminations, similar to the first and second seasons. The art style is more simplified and animated more loosely, which in turn allowed the running time of the first episode to be nearly half an hour long, and later episodes to be able to be made within a shorter time frame. Many explained plot changes have happened to let new characters join the cast and for new characters to return. The premiere episode, Getting Teardrop to Talk, introduces the fourth season's cast as well as the new hosts. The first challenge was to return baskets. The catch was that the basket were up in the air, some of them in dangerous spots, such as an oven. While the release of IDFB confirmed the end of BFDIA, the release of BFB does not confirm the end of IDFB. BFB appears to be in a separate timeline and might not preclude going back to IDFB. Since all the characters are present (except for Evil Leafy and Nonexisty) this might mean that IDFB is not canceled and BFB takes place sometime in the future. However, it's highly possible, as stated by Cary in his BFB 1 reaction video: "Who really liked IDFB? IDFB was pretty good, but there was no direction, no competition. We had some plans for the storyline and the lore to expand, but this BFB is better. You wouldn't want IDFB, you'd want this." Contestants Characters Remaining contestants Main article: BFB elimination table * 8-Ball * Balloony * Barf Bag * Basketball * Bell * Black Hole * Blocky * Bomby * Book * Bottle * Bubble * Cake * Clock * Cloudy * Coiny * David * Donut * Dora * Eggy * Eraser * Fanny * Firey * Firey Jr. * Flower * Foldy* * Fries * Gaty * Gelatin * Golf Ball * Grassy * Ice Cube * Lightning * Lollipop * Marker * Match * Naily * Needle * Nickel * Pen * Pie * Pillow * Pin * Puffball * Remote * Robot Flower * Rocky * Ruby * Saw * Snowball * Spongy * Stapy* * Taco * Teardrop * Tennis Ball * Tree * TV * Woody * Yellow Face Hosts * Four* * X* * Donut Removed * Evil Leafy (with the exception of BFB 6) * Nonexisty Eliminated contestants * Pencil (Lick Your Way to Freedom: 4,595 votes) * Leafy (Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: 6,926 votes) * Bracelety (Today’s Very Special Episode: 9,168 votes) * Liy (Fortunate Ben: 7,553 votes) * Roboty (Four Goes Too Far: 8,254 votes) * Loser (BFB 7: 12,108 votes) Teams The 64 contestants are divided into 8 teams of 8. These teams are: * A Better Name Than That ** 8-Ball ** Basketball ** Blocky ** Golf Ball ** Grassy ** Robot Flower ** Tennis Ball ** TV * Beep ** Balloony ** Cloudy ** David ** Leafy (63rd) ** Nickel ** Roboty (60th) ** Rocky ** Woody * Bleh (aka "BookDoraGatyIceCubeLollipopSawTacoTeardrop") ** Book ** Dora ** Gaty ** Ice Cube ** Lollipop ** Saw ** Taco ** Teardrop * Death P.A.C.T. ** Black Hole ** Bottle ** Liy (61st) ** Pen ** Pie ** Pillow ** Remote ** Tree * Free Food ** Bell ** Eraser ** Foldy ** Fries ** Marker ** Puffball ** Yellow Face ** Stapy * iance ** Bubble ** Fanny ** Flower ** Lightning ** Match ** Pencil (64th) ** Ruby ** Snowball * Team Ice Cube! ** Barf Bag ** Bomby ** Bracelety (62nd) ** Donut ** Firey Jr. ** Gelatin ** Naily ** Spongy * The Losers! ** Cake ** Clock ** Coiny ** Eggy ** Firey ** Loser (59th) ** Needle ** Pin